<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ga(y)zing At You by invinciblegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432287">Ga(y)zing At You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/invinciblegirl/pseuds/invinciblegirl'>invinciblegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, i guess?, not quite lemon but some sort of citrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/invinciblegirl/pseuds/invinciblegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jaskier found himself staring at Geralt…<br/>And one time Geralt found himself staring at Jaskier</p><p> </p><p>(sorry for the pun in the title :P )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt x Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ga(y)zing At You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love this style of fic so I'm leaping aboard the bandwagon!<br/>Based off of the TV series so spoiler warning<br/>Let me know what else you want me to write<br/>Enjoy and please leave feedback! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">One</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>   The afternoon of their very first encounter was the first time Jaskier caught himself staring at the, quite frankly, stunning witcher. From across the room, the brooding man had instantly caught his attention and the bard was drawn to him, summoning the courage within him to attempt conversation. Although his efforts to talk with the man failed miserably, Jaskier was lured in by the blaze of golden eyes. Sitting down opposite the witcher, he took the opportunity to admire the man: the fire his eyes held, the tresses of shining silver hair, the sharp contours of his face. It was a struggle to tear his eyes away from the other man, but he managed even though his gaze continued to flicker over Geralt's features absentmindedly from time to time. With much protest from the witcher, Jaskier followed him out of the tavern, still gazing at the man as the adoration in his eyes screamed,</p><p>   <em>Take me with you...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Two</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>   The second time Jaskier found his eyes glued to Geralt's figure was the evening before Queen Calanthe's banquet. His heart racing, Jaskier had been permitted to help wash Geralt in preparation and, although the witcher was reluctant, the bard was almost overjoyed at the thought. He knew that Geralt did not usually appreciate help, no matter how good the intentions, so to be able to properly care for him in this way would perhaps help to calm his mind over the man's wellbeing. </p><p>   Uncomfortable but unashamed, Geralt had stripped off and stepped into the bath, allowing Jaskier to carefully wash his hair and assist him in readying himself for the event. The bard had averted his gaze as best as he could, but once again he found himself drawn to the god-like man in the room with him. He restrained himself from doing anything more than what Geralt had allowed him to, and sat behind him, Jaskier was able to trail his eyes over the witcher's stunning body, over the scars littered across his back, over the toned definitions of muscle in his arms, and although he said nothing, his expression called out, </p><p>   <em>I want you, Geralt...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Three</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>   On the third instance, Jaskier was coughing up blood, struggling to draw air into his lungs and grasping desperately at Geralt's arm. The djinn's curse was killing him, and he was more afraid than he had been in his entire life. His body trembled and he whined in terror. The world around him was spinning... he thought that this would be the end...</p><p>   So he searched for those familiar golden eyes, ones that now were wide with panic and distress.</p><p>   "Don't die on me Jaskier..."</p><p>   He coughed up more blood and gripped tighter onto Geralt's shirt, looking up at him. Although his voice was useless, his gaze pleaded,</p><p>   <em>Save me, please Geralt...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Four</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>   "If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!"</p><p>   Jaskier's voice faltered as Geralt's words rang out through his mind. Tears brimmed in his eyes but he held them back, still coming to terms with the fact that <em>Geralt didn't want him</em>. </p><p>   As nonchalant as his response may have seemed, the bard internally crumbled. Geralt had been the one thing he was certain about, but now he would be lost, alone, hopeless. His eyes searched Geralt's frantically, praying for this to just be a bad dream, but he found nothing. He turned around to leave, casting back a glance at the witcher which cried,</p><p>   <em>Don't leave me...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Five</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>   Geralt's apology had stunned him.</p><p>   He had been shunned, cast aside by the witcher, rejected, yet now Geralt was stood in front of him, retracting all of his previous words.</p><p>   It was tragic really. Jaskier would never have given him forgiveness if he hadn't been so undeniably in love with him, and yet, there he was, staring into the golden eyes that broke his heart so long ago and realizing that he couldn't find it in himself to let Geralt slip away again.</p><p>   With Geralt becoming visibly anxious under Jaskier's silence, the bard stood up, stepped closer to him, and wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, pulling him down and hugging him tightly as though he could be pulled away at any second. His heart sung in delight as Geralt returned the hug - maybe he wasn't as hopeless as he originally thought.</p><p>   "I take it that I'm forgiven?"</p><p>   Jaskier nodded as he pulled away, looking up at the witcher with a smile and his eyes begging,</p><p>   <em>I need you, Geralt</em>...</p><p>   And with that lingering thought, Jaskier leaned up and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>+1</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>   Whimpered, needy moans echoed through the bedroom as the lips on Jaskier's neck mouthed hungrily at him. His hips bucked forward involuntarily to find some sort of relief, though it only made him more desperate as strong hands pinned him still on the bed. His clothes were discarded long ago, now strewn across the room, and he tugged impatiently at the black shirt adorning his partner, who quickly removed it. His slender fingers tangled in silver hair as lips moved down his body, sliding over his torso teasingly slow.</p><p>   Those same fierce golden eyes raked over Jaskier's body, taking in every inch of him, and the bard bit his lip under the scrutiny. As the surprisingly gentle touch left him in a daze of ecstasy, Jaskier gazed up at the witcher, who was staring back at him with a content look on his face. Words were not needed, as his eyes softly murmured, </p><p>   <em>I love you, Jaskier...</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we have just reached over 60 kudos on this fic which is more than I ever thought it would get, so thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>